Eva around Hoenn
by MayMaple
Summary: This is my adventure around Hoenn with my friend and crush. There's gonna be contestshiping too and Solidad/Harley or OC.


**Hey. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll like it. I don't own Pokemon, but I own myself(Eva), and few others, which will came along the story (Mary, Daniel, Chris, Ana, Alen, ...)**

Hi, my name is Eva. I'm fourteen years old. I have brown shoulder length hear and brown eyes. My favorite color is red, my first pokemon is Torchic and today I'm going to my first journey. Well I'll start from the beginning. When I was 9 years old, in June more precisely, my mom and dad were killed in car crash. We leaved in Verdanturf town, in a cute little house. My best friend Wally lived next door and we hanged out every day (A/N: I know he really lives in Petalburg, but I wanted him there). Because I hadn't had anyone else, I was put in orphanage Verdanturf. I have an older sister Ana, but she was on journey and we lost contact with her, just before the accident. She and my parents had a huge fight and she walked out of our lives for good. I was devastated. I lost everything, my friends, home, parents, sister…

The days in orphanage were living hell. Everyone was mean kids, teachers, and even other kids who weren't orphans. I secretly cried at night. Those silent cries, which no one can hear.

Soon a couple, Mary and Chris McCain, from Rustboro city came and adopted me. I moved in with them and their kid Daniel, who's the same year as me. They have a big house with a huge garden near Rustboro pokeschool. My new bedroom had a queen size bed, table with computer on it, a walk-in wardrobe. I spent a lot of my free time at school. There I met gym leader Roxanne. She taught me about pokemon and battling. But I was interested in pokemon contest since I was 6 and she took me to some pokemon contests. I enjoyed them very much. I was happy for the first time since the accident. My new family wasn't so interested in them, they we're more into battles and showing off strength. I watch contest on TV too. I admired Solidad and May and soon they became my idols. I watched their every contest. I liked a boy Drew too, but he was kind of funny, with green hear and all. But hey, I'm not saying anything else since my stepbrother has dark blue hear.

My birthday was coming up, 9 July. My stepbrother Daniel was 9 days older than me. Our parents told him to wait for his birthday gift, so I'll have my birthday to. He was sulking for days, but soon he got over it. Finally my birthday came and we went on family trip. Me and Daniel didn't know where we are going, but soon we got it. We were heading to Littleroot town. Our gifts were our first pokemon. I was so excited. Finally we arrived at professor Birch laboratory. We were introduced to him and he showed us three different pokemon, Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko. I chose Torchic(A/n: he's a boy) while Daniel chose Mudkip. Daniel challenged me to a battle as soon he got his pokeball and of course I accepted. Parents were still talking to the professor, so they didn't have any clue, what is going up outside. Daniel started constantly attacking with Tackle. I commended Torchic to dodge the attacks and counter attack with Scratch and it worked. Mudkip took a lot of damage, but was still standing. I decided it was Torchic's turn to attack. He used Scratch again and it was a direct hit. Mudkip was knocked out. I was quite surprised he didn't say anything to Mudkip, to save him, but I was still happy I won. I happily ran to stepmother and told her everything. She was so happy for me, but stepdad wasn't. How could Daniel lose to me? His son lost to a girl?

When we came home things changed for the worst. Daniel lied to Chris, I had cheated and that's how I bitten him. Of course, Daniel's always telling truth to his dad, so he believed him a sap. Mary on the other hand, didn't quite believe that, but she didn't want to enrage Chris. So she didn't say anything. Chris made me a maid, more like a slave. I had to work every day, I had one hour a day for myself...I don't count for sleep. I had to go to bed at 10 o'clock sharp and wake up at 6 am. I had to cook, wash clothes, and clean the house, garden. That hour of the day, I dedicated to training. Torchic is quite a badass. He learned Ember, Focus energy and Peck. That was my routine for four years. Everyday Chris was more and more colder to me. He yelled at me every day even if I hadn't done anything wrong. Mary didn't change; she was just scared of her husband.

One day she found me doing some training with Torchic. We were practicing appeals, she watched us from a far. I noticed her at the end of our training and she was approaching me. She said she was sorry for not doing anything from the start and when she watched us performing, she felt she has to do something. And she did. She bought me some pokeballs, pokefood and traveling clothes. She bought me red headband and red cap for me to ware, which I would prefer. I accepted both. I'll have cap for traveling and headband for contests. With that she bought me plain yellow t-shirt and a red jacket for nights and cold times, black shorts that go right above knees and have a yellow line on the end of the shorts legs, red backpack and red and black snickers. Professor Birch send her a pokedex. She talked to Chris and told him that my sister came and took me with her, so I could go traveling. For the first time in four years I told her I love her and that I'll never forget her.

Now this is where I start my journey with my Torchic, by the age of 14. With my new attire, I started walking to Petalburg city for my first contest, with Torchic in my hand (A/n: sometimes he's outside, sometimes he's in pokeball).

**So….this is it…for now…maybe tomorrow I'll update chapter two….or on Saturday… we'll see.**

**If you want you can review :D**


End file.
